


Let it go (all homo)

by DinoKitty



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nico - Freeform, Song Parody, frozen, nercy, perico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoKitty/pseuds/DinoKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short song parody about Nercy (or Perico) depending on who you ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it go (all homo)

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I wrote a few years ago and found again today. It's a little Percy/Nico thing. I imagine this is somewhere in the middle of Labyrinth and Nico just realized that he liked Percy as more than a big brother figure.

The wind blows hard on the graveyard tonight  
And I can't see a thing  
A kingdom of ghosts and corpses,  
And it looks like I'm the king 

The rain is pounding like the swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, Hades knows I've tried 

Don't let him in don't let him see  
Be the best friend you've always had to be  
Conceal don't feel don't let him know  
Well now he knows 

Let it go let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go let it go  
Turn away and slam the door 

I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the whispers rage  
Their looks never bothered me anyway 

It's funny how perspective  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fear that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all 

It time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No love no hate no feelings for me I'm free 

Let it go let it go  
I'm one with the ground and earth  
Let it go let it go  
You're seeing my rebirth 

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the whispers rage 

My power soaring through the air into the ground  
The souls are spiraling in shattered fractures all around  
And one thought parts them in a dark and deadly blast  
I'm never going back  
The past is in the past 

Let it go let it go  
I'll rise like their growing dread  
Let it go let it go  
That perfect friend is dead 

Here I'll stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let their whispers rage  
Their looks never bothered me anyways

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to elaborate on this into a story or a drabble, please let me know.


End file.
